elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Aisling Duval
3 | totalcc = 1084 | ethosprep = Social | ethosexpand = Finance | ethoscontrol = Social |powermodule = Prismatic Shield Generator}} Princess Aisling Duval is a member of the Imperial Family. She is the eldest child of Prince Harold Duval and was second in the line of succession to the Imperial Throne.Meet the Powers – Aisling Duval During the power struggle for the Imperial Throne, she claimed that she was the natural successor to the late Emperor Hengist Duval due to her direct blood descent. However, Arissa Lavigny-Duval revealed that she was the illegitimate biological daughter of Hengist Duval.Arissa Lavigny is the Daughter of the Emperor So Aisling supported Arissa Lavigny-Duval's claim and Arissa was elected by the Imperial Senate as the emperor. Despite her youth, the 'People's Princess' enjoys considerable support from the people and also from elements who would benefit from shaking up Imperial society. Unlike other key persons in the Empire, she is against Imperial Slavery, and supports a non-government organization by the name of Stop Slavery Stupid.It’s Time to Stop Slavery Stupid She also has a strong dislike of narcotics, and believes that they should be made illegal in the Empire, at least partially because her mother died from narcotics use.Aisling Duval Talks Narcotics Cemiess is the home system of princess Aisling Duval. She lives there in a magnificent palace on the terraformed planet Emerald.In-Game Description of Cemiess Lore Meet the Powers – Aisling DuvalMeet the Powers – Aisling Duval In this new series, exclusive to GalNet, the popular political commentator Marcus Macmillan looks at some of the movers and shakers in 3301. In this first article he examines the life of the popular darling of Imperial politics: Princess Aisling Duval. Aisling Duval is Prince Harold’s eldest child, but has gained a substantial following on her merits. She appears to be a canny operator, although many would argue that her advisors provide her with a veneer of acumen. She is young at only 25, and very visible in the media. Her claim to the throne is technically nullified by the fact that her parents were not married, but her claim is no weaker than some of the other contenders. The people’s princess (as she is sometimes known) is extremely popular with many citizens, clients and patrons. She regularly appears on lightweight chat shows, but tends to avoid anything where she might have to face tough questions. At heart Aisling is a populist, taking many of her views from the public mood. She splits her time between managing her brand from Cemiess, and spending time with her father in Achenar. Her mother died of a drugs overdose when she was young which, combined with her father’s unfortunate legacy from a hedonistic life, has left Aisling with a passion for helping those whose lives have taken a turn for the worse. Despite her youth, she enjoys considerable support from the people and also from elements who would benefit from shaking up Imperial society. Relationships Senator Denton Patreus was seen numerous times in public with socialite and Princess Aisling Duval. They're rumored to have a romantic relationship. On 20 March 3301 Aisling and Denton were spotted together on Faece. They walked hand in hand and went shopping for three hours in the Faece fashion halls. They were accompanied by a big entourage of followers and protected by security. Afterward they retired on Patreus' ship for a light dinner.Patreus and the Princess - 20 March 3301 During the week of 12 March 3301, Senator Patreus and Aisling Duval were spotted together at various popular nightspots in Capitol. They refused to confirm their relationship to reporters thus far. If true, the association could potentially secure Senator Patreus’s bid to become the leading voice of the Empire. While Aisling herself is not currently considered a serious contender for the Imperial Throne, her pairing with the Senator could provide the leverage he needs to secure support from a large portion of the Senate, particularly from those who are currently throwing their weight behind Chancellor Blaine.Senator Steps Out with Socialite - 12 March 3301 13 April 3301 "Denton Patreus and Aisling Duval were spotted grabbing dinner in Capitol late last night at the very exclusive pop-up restaurant, Fodder. The Empire's favourite power couple appeared to have a good time, with the pair polishing off several bottles of Chateau De Aegaeon during the course of their three-hour meal. Aisling looked stunning in a lace red dress with matching accessories. Senator Patreus was his usual dashing self, although he had chosen to go for a more casual unbuttoned look for his dinner date with the people's princess. After dinner the pair are believed to have retired to the Senator's ship, the Imperial Freedom, which departed Capitol for Eotienses this morning."Patreus and the Princess Share Food for Thought - 13 APR 3301 22 April 3301 "Denton Patreus and Aisling Duval were spotted in attendance at ‘A Dinner to Defeat Dementia’ in Capitol last night. The Empire’s favourite power couple spent several hours mingling with Senators, CEOs and a few of the charity’s lucky patrons, before dazzling the crowd with a rather energetic display on the dance floor." Patreus and Aisling Attend Benefit Gala - 22 APR 3301 Timeline 05 APR 3304 *Aisling Duval criticizes Aegis. In a public interview, Princess Aisling Duval levelled criticism at Aegis in relation to the ongoing Thargoid conflict. "The people are scared," she said. "They fear that their way of life – their very existence – might vanish unless more is done to protect them. I’m not convinced Aegis is capable of doing so. The Empire has invested heavily in the organisation. Are we sure the other powers have done the same? It has taken far too long for Aegis to determine why the Thargoids are attacking, and it’s not clear what their strategy is now. If we are to trust them to defend humanity, we need to see more obvious progress."GalNet: Aisling Duval Criticizes Aegis 25 JAN 3304 *Aisling Duval's anti-slavery campaign in Guuguyni is a success. In an official statement, the princess says, "I am immeasurably grateful to those who supported this campaign. You have saved hundreds of people from a life of misery."GalNet: Aisling Duval Campaign Concludes 18 JAN 3304 *Aisling Duval announced plans to fund a peacekeeping operation in the Guuguyni system. The operation's primary purpose is to neutralise an illegal slave-trading ring in the region.GalNet: Eliminating Slavers in Guuguyni 28 OCT 3303 * A number of the galaxy’s most powerful figures have commented on the current galactic landscape, addressing issues such as the return of Thargoids and the recent discovery of outposts formerly occupied by the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm. At a society event in the Cubeo system, Princess Aisling Duval said: “I read the INRA records, and frankly I was sickened. How could they treat living creatures that way? I’ve heard of governments inventing threats to support their military programmes. Maybe that’s what the INRA was. A smokescreen.”Galactic News: Analysis from the Galaxy’s Most Powerful - 28 OCT 3303 27 OCT 3303 *Aisling Duval commented on the discovery of multiple abandoned Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm outposts, saying she was sickened by the way INRA experimented with weapons on live Thargoids, and further claiming that INRA may have exaggerated the Thargoid threat to garner support for its military programme.Galactic News: Analysis from the Galaxy’s Most Powerful 04 MAY 3303 * Terrorist Salomé Killed. Imperial dispatches have confirmed that Commander Salomé, also known as Kahina Tijani Loren, was killed in the Arumclaw system on the 29th of April by a bounty hunter known as ‘Besieger’. “She was a force of evil who attempted to sow the seeds of conflict among those who strive for peace,” ''said Princess Aisling Duval. “Her warmongering is at an end, and the galaxy is now a safer place. It’s just a shame that so many innocent lives were lost before she was brought down.”''Galactic News: Terrorist Salomé Killed, 04 MAY 3303 25 NOV 3302 * Prisoner Convoy Destroyed. A prisoner convoy has been interdicted and destroyed in the Daibo system while en route to Koontz Asylum. It has been confirmed that the convoy was carrying various political dissidents, convicted murderers and terrorists. Among them was the infamous Kahina Loren, recently found guilty of the attempted assassination of Admiral Denton Patreus. Plans to hold a memorial service for Loren in the Prism system have already generated angry responses. Princess Aisling Duval was quoted as saying, "A service for her? She was a murderer and a convicted felon! Her name should be struck from the record and never spoken again."Prisoner Convoy Destroyed - 25 NOV 3302 06 OCT 3301 * Aisling Duval offered her support to the Senate decision to declare Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval the new Emperor.Senate Declares Arissa Lavigny-Duval Emperor 04 OCT 3301 * Agents of the Imperial Guard and IISS arrested several members of Chancellor Anders Blaine's staff. Blaine said that Princess Aisling Duval's accusation that his staff had links to Emperor's Dawn were true, that members of his staff had been involved in slander against her, and that he took all responsibility and apologised.Chancellor Anders Blaine Issues Statement 02 OCT 3301 * In Aisling Duval's own investigation into her advisor Patron Damon Clarke's links to Emperor's Dawn, she revealed that some of Chancellor Anders Blaine's past advisors were connected to the same members of Emperor's Dawn. She did not release her evidence, and Blaine denied all knowledge of any connection.Scandal Rocks Chancellor Anders Blaine 28 SEP 3301 * The Imperial Herald's report of connections between Princess Aisling Duval's office and Emperor's Dawn had a severe impact on her rating, and may have had an impact on her standing with the Senate.Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval Gains More Powerful Support 21 SEP 3301 * Following remarks by Senator Denton Patreus the previous day, Chancellor Anders Blaine confirmed there would be an investigation into the claimed links between Princess Aisling Duval's office and Emperor's Dawn. The hunt for Patron Damon Clarke, believed by some to have fled the Empire, continued, with some of his associates arrested and questioned.Senator Patreus Calls for Senate Investigation, Chancellor Blaine Confirms Senate Investigation 19 SEP 3301 * Aisling Duval released a statemant, saying it came as a "bitter surprise" to learn that any of her "trusted advisors could have conducted business with the animals that murdered the Emperor." She said she would undertake her own investigation into the matter. The whereabouts of Patron Damon Clarke were unknown.Aisling Duval Issues Statement 18 SEP 3301 * The Imperial Herald published details of alleged links between backers of Aisling Duval and those funding Emperor's Dawn, the rebel group behind the assassination of Emperor Hengist Duval. Patron and industrialist Damon Clarke's company D and C Shipping, Inc. apparently funded and shipped weapons to people now known to be members of Emperor's Dawn.Did Aisling Duval Know About Emperor’s Dawn? 11 SEP 3301 * At a charity event where several dozen slaves were freed, Aisling Duval spoke out about the succession, and claimed to be the natural heir. Her attempt to gloss over the legality of her claim sparked angry rebuttals from legal experts and the camps of the other likely candidates. 15 AUG 3301 * Aisling Duval Reviews her Security. The personal security for Princess Aisling Duval is under review as yet another private conversation has been leaked to the press. Much of the audio is undistinguishable but at one stage Aisling can be heard saying: “Denton would never do something like this. He’s far too up tight and strait-laced. Besides, he’s a nobody now. That Lavigny bitch – she’ll get the sympathy vote from this and she knows it.” A spokeswoman for Princess Duval stated: “This is clearly a fake intended to discredit the princess. To think that someone would stoop to this type of low politics in our time of grief is repulsive.”Aisling Duval Reviews her Security, 15 AUG 3301 29 JUL 3301 * In an alleged secret recording of a conversation with one of her aides, Princess Aisling Duval questioned the convenience of the Emperor's recovery and the motives of Senator Anders Blaine and others close to the Emperor. An aide of Senator Blaine said an investigation would be carried out. Aisling Duval said the recording was clearly a fabrication and that she would never say "the despicable things portrayed in this horrid fantasy." 22 May 3301 * The People’s Princess made an appearance in Cemiess late last night to attend the opening of Emerald’s newest art installation, ‘Prism’s Shades’, a multi-sensory experience that uses experimental light and sound projection technology to stimulate a series of empathic responses from its audience. Aisling dazzled crowds by dressing in a long-sleeved ruby red evening gown, adorned with painite sparkles. She accessorised with an equally stunning tinted visor, fashionably stamped with Aisling’s personal crest.Aisling Opens Art Installation on Emerald 08 APR 3301 * Stop Slavery Stupid and Aisling Duval lost the slavery public support challenge to Senator Zemina Torval's pro-Imperial slavery side. They managed to free 1,149,756 Imperial Slaves, but the Imperial Slavers Association received 2,387,567 Unregulated Slaves for retraining.In the Emperor’s Name 01 APR 3301 * Stop Slavery Stupid and Aisling Duval's idealogical differences with Senator Zemina Torval came to a head with a public support challenge. Zemina Torval and the Imperial Society would buy unregulated slaves to turn them into Imperial slaves. Stop Slavery Stupid would accept donations of Imperial slaves with the intention of freeing them. If Aisling won, Torval would free all the slaves bought in the course of the challenge. If Torval won, Aisling would take on a personal contingent of Imperial Slaves for no less than one year.Aisling’s Angels Challenge the Senator’s Slavers 06 MAR 3301 * On the Empire’s most-watched reality stream show, Celebrity Pets, Aising Duval made a passionate outburst on the topic of Imperial slavery. She said that the animals on the show, and those in Senator Zemina Torval's personal zoo, were better treated than Imperial slaves. In support of her rhetoric, Stop Slavery Stupid announced a new temporary program of Imperial Slave emancipation and rehabilitation. 08 JAN 3301 * Aisling appeared on the popular show “A fireside chat with Serena” and talked about her views on narcotics, and why they should be banned. Her mother died of narcotic use before Aisling was old enough to remember her. When asked about her father, she spoke out against Emperor Hengist Duval and the network cut the broadcast. 19 DEC 3300 * Her father Harold Duval was declared "not sound of mind" by his father, Emperor Hengist Duval. This removed his claim to the throne, and hence Aisling's after him, meaning there was no clear successor.Heir to the Throne Officially Mad 18 DEC 3300 * Appeared to speak for her father, the heir of the Emperor, against Imperial Slavery.Celebrity Daughter of Heir Declares Slavery Dishonourable Quotes References ru:Айслинг Дюваль Category:Imperial key people Category:Characters Category:Empire